1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, in particular, to an array substrate and a display panel having the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Compared with an LCD panel of the prior art, an AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display panel has many advantages such as fast response, high contrast, and a wide viewing angle. So, AMOLED has become a popular technology in the field of display technology.
For example, OLED (organic light emitting diode), LED (light emitting diode) and etc. . . . are driven to light by a current which is generated by a driven transistor when the driven transistor is in a saturation state. So far, OLED have encountered many technical issues, wherein the most important one is aging. In the prior art, OLED are driven by DC (Direct Current). The transmission directions of electron holes (not shown) and electrons (not shown) are fixed, electron holes and electrons individually enter an emitting layer (not shown) from anode and cathode, forming excitons (not shown), then radiate light. A part of the electron holes and electrons which did not participate in light radiating may accumulate on an interface between the hole transport layer and the emitting layer, or on an interface between the electron transport layer and the emitting layer, or enter the OLED.
FIG. 1 is a detailed drawing of a sub-pixel unit of an array substrate of a prior art. A sub-pixel unit 10 comprises data line 19, gate line 18, driving source 16, and ground 15. Each sub-pixel unit 10 further comprises an LED 17 and a driving circuit 24 (the LED can also be an OLED). The driving circuit 24 comprises a first driving TFT 11 (Thin Film Transistor), a second driving TFT 12, and a storing capacitor 25. In other words, with the usage of an OLED (or LED), many electron holes and electrons will accumulate on an interface between the hole transport layer and the emitting layer, or on an interface between the electron transport layer and the emitting layer, further forming an inside electric field in the OLED or LED, making a threshold voltage of the OLED (or LED) increase, the brightness decrease, and lowers the power efficiency.